Bugbeast
Bugbeast is a boss that appears in Etrian Odyssey Nexus. Strategy A word of warning: The Bugbeast battle will commence without any prompt asking the player if they are prepared. The moment you descend into the clearing in Western Shrine B5F, it is recommended you unlock the shortcut and return to town immediately before taking another step further in. The Bugbeast first opens the fight with Thunder Storm. It then alternates between a normal attack, followed by Thunder Storm, and occasionally slips in a use of Pierce. Once it falls to 90% HP, it begins to use Safeguard to raise its defenses, and may repeat the use of that skill every 4 turns afterward. Its attack pattern otherwise remains unchanged until it hits its next threshold. At 75% HP, it initiates Repair Mode. This causes the Bugbeast to stop attacking and focus on using Self Repair for 3 consecutive turns, healing off damage and purging ailments, binds, and debuffs. Like the Hippogryph, the Bugbeast's Repair Mode can be interrupted by dealing a total of 1500 damage to it. Once that damage threshold has been reached or 3 turns of Self Repair have completed, it commences its next attack pattern, indicated with a use of Hail Storm followed by Curse Gas at the end of the turn. Following this, it will then choose either a normal attack followed by Thunder Storm, or Pierce followed by Hail Storm. Once it's decided on one pair of attacks to use, it will proceed to alternate between each pair. Curse Gas will regularly be attempted every three turns as well. At 50% HP, it initiates another instance of Repair Mode. Once that is broken, it uses Skewer followed by Petrify Gas. It then adds Skewer to the end of its Hail Storm cycle, and will switch from Curse Gas to Petrify Gas every 3 turns. At 30% HP, it initiates its last instance of Repair Mode. Breaking or ending Repair Mode causes it to use a random action before unleashing Chaos Gas. It doesn't change its subsequent attack pattern, but will now use Chaos Gas instead of the other gases it's used before. The biggest issue with this fight easily becomes the amount of ailments this boss hands out on a regular basis. Bring plenty of Theriaca B to cure them, or use preventative measures like Prevent Order or Barrier to prevent the party being shut down. Knowing when the elemental attacks are coming makes it easy to block them with a Protector's elemental Walls or a Zodiac's Prophecy skills. Skills *'Hail Storm' (uses arms): Ranged ice attack to 2-5 targets, reduces attack for 3 turns. *'Thunder Storm' (uses arms): Ranged volt attack to the entire party. *'Pierce' (uses legs): Line-piercing stab attack, reduces accuracy for 3 turns. *'Skewer' (uses legs): Stab attack with splash effect, may bind arms. *'Safeguard' (uses arms): Raises defense for 3 turns. *'Self Repair' (uses head): Restores 1250 HP and cures all ailments, binds, and debuffs. *'Curse Gas' (uses head): May curse the entire party. *'Petrify Gas' (uses head): May petrify the entire party. *'Chaos Gas' (uses head): May panic the entire party. Drops * Beetle Leg * None * Gangly Arm (Conditional) Conditional Drops * In order to get the Gangly Arm, kill it while its arms are bound. Selling this to Napier unlocks the Futsuno Mitama (ATK +180, MAT + 225, Pierce skill), the strongest Knife in the game. Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters